


Perempuan

by herblanknotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Yachi Hitoka, Women's Rights, students!kiyoyachi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblanknotes/pseuds/herblanknotes
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko adalah perempuan hebat, dan aku jatuh cinta.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 2





	Perempuan

Kali pertama kudengar istilahnya dari ibuku, benakku masih asing dengannya. Perkenalanku lebih lanjut dengan gagasan perihal memperjuangkan hak-hak perempuan adalah melalui lembar jendela ilmu yang menemaniku melewati kejemuan.

“Setiap perempuan adalah insan istimewa dan layak berkesempatan untuk menyuarakan haknya,” kata ibuku.

Sayangnya, menyaksikan realita tidak mengenakkan bahkan di tempat yang seharusnya kusebut rumah menjadikanku seorang pesimis yang pasif. Sangat sukar bagiku untuk yakin jika kelak dunia mampu memberi aman dan nyaman untuk kaum perempuan. Namun, perubahan pada dasarnya adalah bagian dari hidup. Perjumpaan dengan seorang perempuan membawaku pada sudut pandang baru.

Kala itu adalah awal bulan Maret. Di tengah suatu lapang kampus ramai manusia, memakai kaus putih bertuliskan “ _incredible woman_ ” dan rok hitam selutut, perempuan bersurai biru gelap dengan penuh semangat menyuarakan pendapat. Aku yang sekadar lewat lantas dibuat terkesima olehnya. Ia tak hanya tinggalkan impresi cantik padaku tetapi juga seorang perempuan cerdas. Agaknya _incredible woman_ memang pantas terpatri dalam diri sang puan.

Temu tak sengaja yang kukira hanya akan ada satu lantas menjadi temu kedua, ketiga, dan terus bertambah sejak berbekal rasa penasaran, kuputuskan untuk bergabung dengan sebuah komunitas di kampusku yang hadir sebagai tempat untuk belajar dan berbagi perihal isu-isu perempuan, serta sebagai tempat pemberdayaan pula. Satu dari sekian perempuan hebat pendiri komunitas itu adalah sang puan bersurai biru gelap.

“Namaku Shimizu Kiyoko,” ujarnya mengenalkan diri seraya tanganku dengan miliknya pertama kali bersentuh.

Ia lalu kukenal sebagai senior dua tahun lebih tua dariku dan juga seorang pegiat hak-hak perempuan di kampus. Di sela kesibukan akademisnya pun ia luangkan waktu menjadi relawan untuk sebuah proyek di rumah aman untuk para penyintas dan juga di tempat pemberdayaan perempuan, serta tak jarang pula menjadi pengajar relawan di desa-desa.

Pertukaran beberapa penggal kata di antara kami perlahan menjadi rentetan cerita yang bahkan ia bagi di sepertiga malam pun kunikmati menyimaknya. Mulai dari diskusi tentang _Little Women_ dan _A Room of One's Own_ yang sama-sama menjadi buku kesukaan kami yang tak pernah membuat bosan; cerita mengenai bekas-bekas luka di kakinya hasil dari menekuni atletik saat SMP yang kini ia tunjukkan dengan bangga, meruntuhkan dinding batas makna cantik sempurna yang dibangun banyak orang; hingga saling berkeluh kesah perihal kenyataan kejam hidup di dunia terlebih sebagai perempuan.

Sang pemilik iris biru gelap nan indah pernah berujar padaku, “Tak semua perempuan diperlakukan dengan baik dalam dunia kerja dan hidup berpasangan. Tak semua perempuan didukung untuk mengenyam pendidikan setinggi yang diinginkan. Tak semua perempuan diyakinkan orang sekitarnya untuk menggapai mimpi yang diharapkan. Tak semua perempuan lebih banyak rasakan nyaman hidup di dunia dibanding rasa tidak aman.”

Shimizu Kiyoko adalah perempuan hebat, dan aku jatuh cinta. Akan tetapi, sembunyikan rasa demikian dalamnya karena ketidakpercayaan diri lantas mempertemukanku dengan patah hati, konsekuensi dari mencintai yang sudah seharusnya kupahami.

Kala itu adalah sehari sesudah kelulusan Kiyoko. Ia mengajakku habiskan waktu berdua saja. Jika aku mampu, takkan kubuat hari itu menjadi esok, malah akan kujadikan setiap detiknya berlalu lebih lama. Namun, pada akhirnya, temu kami harus berjumpa akhir.

“Terima kasih, Hitoka. Bersamamu, aku seperti punya adik. Setahun ini sangat mengesankan. Aku takkan lupa.”

Kiyoko pamit, melangkah menuju fase hidup baru ditemani seorang lelaki yang sering ia ceritakan dengan raut wajah bahagia, yang menurutnya mampu memberinya aman dan nyaman di dunia, yang ia minta kudoakan akan menghiasi sisa bagian hidupnya kelak.

 _Andai aku boleh menambahkan ini pada untaian katamu itu: tak semua perempuan beruntung dapat menggapai dekapanmu, menjadi sang satu-satunya dan selamanya bagimu_.

Kota yang kutinggali kini sudah tak lagi hadirkan Shimizu Kiyoko, tetapi tempat-tempat di dalamnya memiliki kenanganku dengan sang puan.

Ingatku akan lanjutan ujarannya pada suatu perjumpaan, “Tak semua perempuan merasakan itu. Namun, menurutku semua perempuan itu tangguh. Dalam ruang penuh ketidakadilan, mereka bertahan bahkan suarakan haknya. Aku mengagumi setiap perempuan hebat."

Shimizu Kiyoko belum lagi singgah dalam hidupku. Namun, bagian dari dirinya adalah apa yang memunculkan yakin dalam diriku perihal terwujudnya dunia yang lebih baik untuk kaum perempuan.

Kulanjutkan apa yang telah kumulai dan kali ini atas kemauanku sendiri. Tak ada lagi Yachi Hitoka yang hanya berdiam sembunyikan suaranya. Meskipun bagian terkecil diriku tetap tak mampu berdusta; ia mengais setitik harap barangkali ramai manusia pada bulan Maret di suatu tempat mampu membawaku pada temu kembali dengan Kiyoko kelak.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid this fic is romanticizing the theme I bring, so please do tell me if indeed it is. I'll make sure to fix some parts of my writing or take down this work if needed.


End file.
